witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Taken as a Lass
|Type = secondary |Name = Taken as a Lass |Region = Skellige |Location = Eastern coast of Ard Skellig Islet southwest of Hindarsfjall Freya's Temple |Level = 25 |Image = Tw3 taken as a lass.jpg |Enemies = Pirates Ekhidnae |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 08.png|Brother Tw3 map hindarsfjall 02.png|Sister |Starting_icon = skellige}} Taken as a Lass is a secondary quest in . This quest can either be encountered first on the eastern coast of Ard Skellig or at Freya's temple on Hindarsfjall. Walkthrough Met the brother first If you find the warrior first, he'll be on the eastern coast of Ard Skellig, around the pier south of Redgill and will be under attack by two pirates. Help him out and he'll then reveal he's looking for his sister, Kurisu, who was kidnapped and if you happen to find her, to tell her to head home to Blandare (50 ). Once done talking, head to the islet southwest of the main Hindarsfjall island to find the pirate ship surrounded by a large number of ekhidnae. Kill them off then you can do one of two things to advance the quest: * loot the chest on the wrecked ship for some notes * examine the bodies and the 2 items next to them Whichever one you do (or both) they'll then indicate Freya's temple as your next location. As you enter the small alcove of the temple, you'll see Kurisu talking with a priestess. Talk to her and she'll tell you a bit of what happened but is happy to go back home. The quest will then complete (75 , though this typically won't appear until you've traveled far enough away from the temple). Met the sister first If you find the sister first at Freya's temple, the conversation will go about the same with her eventually stating she's happy to head back home, however no is given in this case. You must then head out to eastern Ard Skellig to the same location mentioned above where her brother is to talk with him and where Geralt will reveal he ran into Kurisu already. The brother will then thank you, granting 75 . Objectives If the quest is obtained from the warrior: * Find the pirate ship. * If you find the notes: ** Read the note. * Look for Kurisu at Freya's temple. * Speak to Kurisu. If Geralt encountered Kurisu first: :No objectives appear in the journal. Journal entry :If the quest is obtained from the warrior: :: On the coast of Ard Skellig Geralt ran into a young warrior - well, he stopped running before he hit the young man, but I believe you get my drift, dear reader - at any rate, the point of my story was not that he ran up to (not into!) this said warrior, but that the warrior was besieged by pirates at the time. Geralt helped him fight off his attackers and listened (with only a slight amount of witcher impatience) to his story, which was as follows: the man's sister had been kidnapped by pirates (not unlike the ones he had just faced), and he was determined to track her down, even if it meant searching all the isles in the Skellige archipelago. He thanked Geralt for his help in dealing with one of what would surely be many patches of pirate trouble and continued on his path. : While visiting Freya's temple on the isle of Hindarsfjall Geralt met a woman named Kurisu who told him how she managed to escape the clutches of a band of ruthless pirates who had kidnapped her. Who would have imagined a frame so slender could hold such bravery? Perhaps one day I shall write a ballad about her - "Kurisu, Kurisu, full of courage and daring-do..." Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:المعشوقة pl:Porwana za młodu ru:Похищенная в юности